


Making a Not so Perfect Home - Destiel

by GoldenMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Internalized Homophobia, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester Friendship, Lucifer and Michael are Not Siblings (Supernatural), M/M, Married Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Michael & Dean Winchester Friendship, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose
Summary: Dean Winchester was a stupid kid. a weekend fling with a woman named Lydia, led to him becoming the father to his daughter, Emma, as 18. A couple years later his girlfriend Lisa became pregnant with his son Ben.Now juggling being a single father of 2, with partial custody, a full time job for his uncle, a disapproving step father, and his own lacking Love Life, Dean has to deal with a lot of inner demons when he meets the brother in law of an old friend named Castiel.Castiel, an awkward librarian, just wanted a car tune up and his brother in law suggested Dean.Cas hadn't realized what he was getting into with the green eyed single father of 2. Especially when he decides to ask the man out and Dean didn't know how to respond.Dean just wants to deal with his issues, be a good father, and he is falling for Castiel. But a lot of issues arise with his daughters mother, making him doubt a lot of things.It's all part of Dean's journey in Making a Not so Perfect Home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up we're going to be late!" Dean Winchester called down the short hallway, shoving his foot into his boot. Green eyes staring back at him in the reflection of his TV as he tried to fix up his hair enough to look decent

"Daddy I can't find her!"

Dean spun around and looked at the blond little girl, her hair in a rough looking ponytail he knew her mother would frown at, but he was trying and the 6 year old rarely held still for him anyway  
"Can't find who?"

"My elephant." Big round hazel eyes blinked up at Dean "The pink one Uncle Sammy got me for Christmas" she added as if her father didn't know which elephant she was talking about 

"Oh! Yeah you left her in my bed." Dean took her hand leading her to the first door on the right, finding the pink elephant, affectionately named Tigger, yes like the bouncing tiger from Winnie the Pooh  
"Here you are sweetheart." He smiled as she clutched it close to her chest "Did your brother get his shoes on?"

Emma shook her head no and headed back down the hall  
"Emma make sure you have your coat or your Mom is gonna kill me!" He hollered hurrying to the door beside his room where his 4 year old son was sitting on the carpet driving cars down the roads printed on the old rug  
"Ben, I told you to put your shoes on so you can go to Uncle Sammy and Aunt Eileen's until Mommy gets off work" Dean grumbled as the dark haired freckled 4 year old paused his cars and looked up at Dean

"Sorry Daddy." He frowned grabbing his rain boots with fire trucks on them and pulling them on.

Dean sighed crouching down beside his son and taking the boots from him holding up a pair of socks  
"Socks man. You gotta wear socks with boots." Dean helped his son put socks on, looking at his watch he realized just how late he was going to be to taking Emma to her mom's. 

Lydia, Emma's mother was a piece of work and Dean hated putting up with her judgemal and prissy behavior. But it was the price he paid to have weekends with his daughter.  
After finding out Lydia was pregnant, when he was 18, he made sure to try and not be so irresponsible with his dates and weekend flings. The two had been young, and Dean had been an immature kid pretty much. He hadn't meant to get her pregnant, but shit happens when you're drunk and careless kids.  
He would never regret his daughter though. 

Coats on, and each kids weekend bag slung over his shoulders he held each child's hand and led them out of the ground floor apart  
He let go of their hands long enough to lock up and give a wave to one of the other apartment residents that was headed up the stairs across from his door  
"Come on guys. Emma your Mom is gonna be pissed and then Grandpa Bobby is gonna give Daddy a fucking earful for being late to work"

"Mommy doesn't like when you swear." Emma frowned and Dean mentally shot himself 

"Your mom doesn't like much." He muttered soon packing both kids into their car seats. Baby didn't look to bad with a couple of car seats on the back bench. Another thing Lydia bitched about, his 67 Impala and whether or not such an old car was 'safe' for children to ride in. Kids rode in it back the whole time the vehicle was manufactured, besides, Dean and his little brother grew up riding around in Baby, the car was safe enough. 

"VeggieTales!" Ben shouted as Dean settled in the driver's seat.  
Another sigh and Dean was popping in a tape with a selection of songs from VeggieTales. Why Ben's mother, Lisa, thought a show about singing Vegetables telling Bible stories was good entertainment for kids was beyond him. But at least he and Lisa had always been on good terms, and even though they weren't together they were still friends and both very involved in raising Ben. 

Dean mentally lectured himself for having been so careless when he was younger.  
After Lydia, around the time Emma was turning two he found out his friend Lisa, that he had been om again off again with was also pregnant. Since they were on and off both dating others often they had a test done and Dean, was in fact, the father  
Many long nights were spent deciding if they should get back together or not, after six months in a serious relationship they both came to the mutual agreement that they weren't meant to be together like this and were now friends raising their son together. Lisa was a lot more chill about it all, and was understanding of Emma, though Lydia, upon learning of Lisa and Ben had thrown a fit. Even for the first year or so threatening to get full custody of Emma.  
For the past few years it had all been mostly smooth and okay. 

As Dean and both his precious children belted out the some song about a stuffed manatee, Dean pulled into the parking lot of 'Singer Auto and Repair' a creaky garage and chop shop his uncle Bobby owned, and the place Dean worked full time except for most Saturdays and Sundays when he had the kids 

"You're late."

Dean groaned climbing out of the car and rounding it to get Emma out first  
"Good morning to you too Lydia." Dean sighed now with Emma standing beside him as he fussed with Ben's buckles and grabbed their bags

"Mommy!" Emma cheered running to her mother where she stood parked beside them

"Hello dear." Lydia hummed patting her daughters head and frowning "What kind of ponytail is that? The top is all lumpy and it's crooked." The light haired woman went about pulling the pony tail out and redoing it "You'd think after 6 years of having a daughter You'd have a better handle on a basic ponytail. Unless of course you're to wrapped up in your... Other kid." Lydia frowned glancing up at Dean as he handed her Emma's pink and grey bag 

"We were in a hurry after breakfast Lydia. Or I would've braided it." Dean replied crouching down to Emma's height and hugging her  
"Ben and I will see you next Friday after school okay?"

Hugging her father back, Emma then hugged Ben with a smile  
"Okay Daddy. See you ok Friday!"

Dean watched Lydia get Emma in her car and drive off without much more to say.  
Signing Dean looked down at Ben who looked up at his father with big brown eyes in return  
"I can play with Uncle Sammy?" He asked pointing in the window of Bobby’s shop where his uncle Sam was talking

"Sure thing Kiddo come on. Grandpa Bobby is gonna be pissed I'm late." Dean laughed shaking his head and walking Ben inside 

"You're late boy!" Bobby hollered as Dean and Ben entered the little front of the shop 

Ben immediately let go of Dean's hand and ran to Bobby shouting "Grandpa!"  
Dean released Ben's hand, readjusting the backpack of Ben's overnight things on his shoulder.

"We had an issue over eggs this morning." Dean sighed running a hand over his face "Emma suddenly doesn't like ketchup on her eggs and then wouldn't eat the ones I re made for her. Ben claims he doesn't like orange juice anymore but that's all he wanted to drink yesterday." Dean explained setting Ben's bag on a chair "Heya Sammy."

"Hey Dean." Sam smiled giving his older brother a soft look 

Bobby grunted and waved a hand at Dean  
"I get it. Kids can be a pain. You boys certainly were when me an yer aunt watched ya." Bobby muttered from under his hat, Ben on his lap coloring on some semi important looking paper "Where is Emma? You lose my other grand baby?"

"No. Lydia was already here yo tell me I'm late, whine I about Emma's hair, glare a bit and the usual accusing me of picking favorites." Dean huffed jabbing a thumb over his shoulder "The usual shit. So Emma is already with her Mother"

"Alright." Bobby hummed, finally noticing the cars and sharks with laser eyes his grandson had scribbled on semi important papers "Alrighr Kiddo. Head off with Uncle Sammy so Gramps and Dad and get work done." 

Climbing off Bobby’s lap with a polite little "Okay Grandpa" Ben took his uncle's hand

"I'll see you both later. Dean any instructions?" Sam tucked hair behind his ear with his free hand and took Ben's bag from his shorter big brother

"Yeah, he's not allowed to watch TV until tomorrow." Dean gave Ben a look as his son looked up wide eyed in protest "He got into the snack cabinet while I was giving Emma a bath this morning. Made a huge mess and he knows better. I already told Lisa, she said she'll be picking him up a little after her usual time tonight." Dean added as his brother squeezed his shoulder

"You're doing great Dean. Have been since you took responsibility. You Don't pick favorites and you're a great Dad. Lydia is just irritable as always. Don't let her get in your head." Sam added making Dean roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah get outta here you two. I gotta get to work. Text me if you need to and lemme know when Lisa picks him up. Kiss your lady for me." 

"Alright Dean."

"Bye Daddy!" Ben hugged his father and Dean ruffled the boys hair, wishing him a good day

Dean watched Sam load Ben up and drive off. Then turned to Bobby, his gruff uncle dropped his gaze pretending he hadn't been watching Dean with a soft smile, and instead grumbled a "Get to work boy. Garth and Benny can't do everything."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning went by quickly, tucked under some SUV trying to get an annoying clinking to stop, Dean focused on the blaring radio and less on what Benny and Garth were yammering about.  
Sure Dean was usually interested in how Benny's fiance Andrea was doing, and he knew all about the struggle Garth was dealing with, with his wife expecting their first child. But he didn't want to hear about successful relationships. 

After He and Lisa had decided to be friends and co-parent Ben that way, he hadn't had much luck or time dating. Seemed every lady loved the idea of a single Dad, but not the idea that their were 2 kids with 2 women that were still around.   
It was annoying to Dean so he rarely went out on dates anymore. Never stopped any of his friends from trying to hook him up, Lisa included. 

"What do you think Dean? Dean?" 

Dean's slide out from under the leaky creaky SUV, grease smudged over his freckled cheek  
"What?"

"Garth asked you a question." Benny laughed with a shake of his head "He wanted to know 'bout potty training." He laughed a barreling kind of laugh. Benny Lafitte, was a big burly bear of a man, with a deep Louisiana accent, a well trimmed beard, kind blue eyes and a family kind of attitude.

Garth Fitzgerald also held a heavy family oriented attitude, but he was shorter, a string bean squirrelly kind of guy with a long neck and big ears. A soft Midwest voice, and was an open minded kind of man. He was also a hugger, and while Benny thought it was amusing, Dean had mixed feelings about it

"Potty training?" Dean repeated looking up between the two from where he sat. "Garth, Bess just found out she's pregnant. Potty training ain't for a while. Right now focus on helping her deal with morning sickness and nasty ass cravings." Dean stood, wiping his hands on an already greasy rag 

"I know. But when is the best time to start potty training? How do you know when the child is ready? Is potty as difficult as TV portrays it? Are girls or boys easier to train?" Garth rattled off his questions with a shrug of his shoulders, hands buried deep in his pockets "I want to be prepared"

Shaking his head Dean glanced at the two men staring at him expectedly  
"How hard it is depends on the kid. Emma, was really easy, Ben was more difficult but he's out of pull-ups even at night now. Sammy was semi difficult but-"

"You were a kid, Sam Don't count brotha" Benny chimed in shaking his head.

Dean threw Benny a narrow eyed look but it softened and turned to a chuckle   
"Perhaps. But I still helped a lot with him."

"I know." Benny nodded, the burly man handed Dean a fresh rag for his greasey hands

Garth was nodding his head, a contemplative look on his face  
"So girls are easier to potty train?"

"In my experience-" Dean lifted his eyes and his jaw fell open "What the fuck is that ugly ass thing? Thought Soccer Mom SUVs were ugly but... That's a full ass pimp car." Dean laughed slapping the cloth over Benny's chest as the car in question was parked infront of the open garage door, letting the Autumn air in.

As the one working headlight of the dinged up old gold car turned off Dean raised an eyebrow. The whole front end of the car was dented in, and as driver stumbled out of the vehicle Dean tilted his head. The driver had dark tousled hair and a strong jaw, a bit of scruff, his shoulders slumped and he was practically drowning in an old dusty looking trench coat that swished around his ankles. Piercing blue eyes squinted through large dark glasses as he approached the three mechanics   
"Which of you is Dean Winchester?" His voice, Dean felt something stir that hadn't in a long time as the man tilted his head much like a curious puppy, his voice like gravel in a food processor

"I-ahem, I am." He cleared his throat, jaw snapping shut and arms crossing over his chest. Relaxing his face as it had scrunched up a little

"Hello. I am Castiel, my brother in law, Michael, told me you could help me fix my vehicle with little hassle." Castiel, as Dean now knew him stated with ease and such an intense stare it made Dean a little uncomfortable 

"Michael? I know a few Michael’s, which one?" 

Castiel's intense eye contact stopped as blue eyes flicked to the ground, blinking several time "Michael Novak-Barnes." Castiel's eyes were suddenly clicked with Dean's again making the freckled mechanic uncomfortable again

"OH! Michael Barnes! He's your brother in law?" Dean laughed motioning for Castiel to follow him into the garage 

Castiel followed, eyes focused on the line of sweat between Dean's shoulder blades on his shirt   
"It's Novak-Barnes. He and Lucifer hyphenated." Castiel corrected matter of factly 

"Still can't believe Michael actually not only got back together, for like a fifth time, with a dude named, Lucifer, of all things. But then actually went through and married the jerk." Dean rolled his eyes as he presented Castiel with a clipboard 

"My brother is a, jerk, but Michael puts him in his place. As far as I can tell they are happy." Castiel watched Dean's hands as the clipboard and pen was presented "Is this to fill out my information for billing and contact?"

"That's some of it. I'll get it looked at this afternoon when I'm done tuning up another car." 

Benny and Garth watched from the doorway, Garth looking up to whisper to Benny as they watched Dean speak to the customer   
"Who's Michael?" Garth whispered glancing back to Dean and Castiel 

"Michael is a guy that, Dean, was with briefly back in high-school." The burly man muttered as Dean turned to look at them, both Garth and Benny backed up into the garage as if they hadn't been spying in their friend

"So Castiel, what happened to your car?" Dean finally asked turning from the doorway that his coworkers had occupied and focusing back on Castiel 

Castiel didn't look up from the paperwork as he responded with a gravel filled "I hit a telephone pole in an attempt to not hit a dog."

A snort left Dean as he leaned against the desk in the side office, his office.  
That was when he noticed the butterfly bandage and scrape along Castiel's cheekbone, the cast around his what Dean assumed was his none dominant right wrist, as he was writing very neatly with his left "Dog would've done less damage. But I'm glad you didn't kill anything. Yourself included, telephone poles can be a bitch." 

"You've driven into one?"

"No. But my brother almost did, he hit the dog though and now he's got a dog." Dean laughed again, one hand rubbing up and down one of his thighs "Did get in an accident when I was younger with my dad and brother though. We rolled a few times, completely totaled the car." 

Castiel looked up at that with a curious expression   
"How does one manage that?" 

"T boned by a semi. Not an experience I'd recommend." Clearing his throat, still feeling uncomfortable under an almost inhumanly intense blue gaze Dean shifted his weight again  
"You done filling out all your information?"

Castiel blinked several times behind his thick black glasses that reminded Dean of your stereotypical nerd type.  
"Yes." He stood rather abruptly, practically shoving the clipboard into Dean's outstretched hand "My contact number is there, if you cannot reach me Michael’s number is listed as my secondary contact. Insurance should cover a portion of the repair expenses." Castiel added with an almost flustered look on his face 

"Thanks. I'll assess the extent of damage and give you a call with the run down." Green eyes flicked up to glance at Castiel who had moved to examine some fake plant Bobby had put in the office to spruce it up, and because Ellen kept complaining it needed a little life. "I'll need to keys, do you need a ride, we can call you an Uber." Dean added watching the man with stuff shoulders adjust his glasses

"No thank you. My ride will be here soon. I appreciate you wanting to call with an update but if I can request you text me instead? I am, not fond of speaking over the phone if it can be avoided." His intense eyes met Dean again and Dean couldn’t help but shift under the strange and almost inhuman gaze. 

"Alrighty then. I'm gonna," Dean paused unsure of what exactly this guys deal was, the guy was definitely different that was for sure "I'm gonna assess the damage. You can either wait in here, wait in the front lobby, or hang outside while you wait on your ride." Dean cleared his throat and cleared the room. As he left he could still feel Castiel's intense gaze burning a hole between his shoulderblades.

The damage to Castiel's ugly ass gold car was not nearly as bad as Dean had initially thought, somehow the insides of the vehicle were not to badly damaged, obviously as the man had literally driven the monstrosity here. But Dean had still expected more inside damage than what there was.   
Straighening back up and rubbing his lower back Dean glanced over his shoulder, Garth was talking Castiel's ear off about growing up on a farm and growing corn, and how he was taking night classes to be a dentist. Castiel didn't even look like he was paying attention until Garth mentioned they had some bees when he was growing up, that seemed to get Castiel really animated.

"Afternoon Dean! It's been forever since I've seen you" Dean jolted a bit surprised having not hear another car pull in. A smile hit his lips as he saw Michael get out of a vehicle and pull a little boy out of the backseat "Missed you at the wedding." Michael added holding the little boy on his hip as he approached Dean

"I would've come, but shit went down with Lydia and I wasn't able to come." Dean huffed waving at the little boy with the curly light brown hair "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Jack. My husband's little demon spawn but I love him just the same. He just turned one." Michael chuckled as Castiel was suddenly beside him and taking Jack from his arms as the little boy squealed fot his uncle 

"Still dunno why you married a dude named Lucifer. And after all the shit he put you through when y'all were in school." Dean wiped his hands on his pants and smiled at Jack again

"Yeah I know. But everything is going really well and he knows if he messes up once, Jack and the house are mine and he will be on the street. Kelly even agreed she won't let him by her place." Michael laughed faintly as he glanced over to Castiel's car  
"Cas you didn't tell me this was how bad it was."

"It's not as bad as it looks. I still drove it here." Castiel hummed as Jack played with his face

"Castiel is right though Michael. It looks worse than it is. Should have it fixed soon." Dean answered shrugging his shoulders

"If you're sure. Cas you still should've had me get it toed over... But whatever. It was nice seeing you Dean." Michael smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder

"Nice seeing you too. Congrats on the marriage by the way." Turning his face to Castiel Dean continued "I will text you with the run down by this evening before we close."

Castiel nodded his attention back on his nephew "Thank you Mr Winchester."

"Dean. Everyone just calls me Dean. I ain't a Mr anything."

"Alright than Dean. Thank you." 

Dean watched the three load into Michael’s vehicle and watched them pull out. What a strange guy.


End file.
